I Want to Kiss You
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: -8059-Same Concept- "Kau begitu manis untuk kulihat. Jadi, aku ingin menciummu." First fict in this fandom, sho-ai, drabble fict. Mind to RnR? :D


**A/N: First fict di fandom KHR. Mohon bantuannya buat pasa senpai-senpai di fandom ini. :D**

**Disclaimer: ****KHR © Amano Akira**

**~I Want to Kiss You~**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Mata cokelat itu menatap sosok pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, pemuda dengan rambut perak dan juga mata hijaunya. Ia tersenyum. Dan entah apa yang membuatnya bergerak untuk mendekati wajah sang kekasih. Jarak itu semakin dekat. Dan...

_"Stop!"_ Jemari milik Gokudera menahan bibir sang _rain guardian_ yang berjarak beberapa senti darinya. "_Don't kiss me_, Baka-Takeshi." Dan semu merah nampak di kedua pipi Gokudera.

Mendengar respon yang diberikan sang kekasih, Yamamoto hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa kekasih tercintanya itu belum siap untuk melakukan ciuman pertamanya. Atau mungkin alasan lain.

"Kau menolak ciumanku, Hayato-chan." Yamamoto menatap kedua bola mata indah Gokudera.

"Kau terlalu tiba-tiba dan... Dan kau... Ukh! Kuso!"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

"A-aku tak memikirkannya. Kau salah sangka," Sang _storm guardian_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia begini karena pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bisa menjatuhkan hatinya, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Kau begitu manis untuk kulihat. Jadi, aku ingin menciummu."

"J-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Dan berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum kecil, lagi.

"...Kau membuatku malu, tahu! Che," Jemari Gokudera bergerak menutupi wajahnya sendiri, menahan suhu panas yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Oh... Kapan aku bisa menciummu, Hayato-chan? Aku sangat menyukaimu,"

"Baka-Takeshi!"

"Ahahaha... Lucunya kau ini," Yamamoto mengacak pelan rambut perak Gokudera. "Ayo, kita pulang," lanjutnya.

"...Hm." Tangan putih itu menerima uluran tangan dari kekasihnya. Sebuah senyum hangat nampak di wajah putih Gokudera. Ia terlalu senang untuk ini.

**_a.n.t_**

Kedua sosok pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Suasana yang terlalu ramai dan dipadati banyak orang-orang membuat mereka terdiam, tak berbicara satu sama lain. Bukan karena alasan konyol dan tak bermutu, tapi karena keduanya tak memiliki pokok pembicaraan yang memancing percakapan panjang.

Langkah kaki mereka pun memasuki area perumahan yang sangat asri. Dan di sanalah Gokudera tinggal. Di sebuah rumah kuno bergaya Jepang tradisional.

"Arigatou telah mengantarku pulang, Takeshi."

"Hm, doita, Hayato-chan. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang," Sebuah senyuman hangat diberikan Yamamoto untuk Gokudera. Ya, hanya untuk kekasihnya itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Cokelat dan hijau. Kedua warna yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sang _rain guardian_ bergerak mendekati Gokudera, lalu dikecupnya lembut kening kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya di kening saja tak apa, 'kan?" seru Yamamoto bertanya, senyum kecil masih menghias di wajahnya. Gokudera hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan Yamamoto tahu apa arti dari anggukan kepala itu.

"Jaa ne, Hayato-chan."

"Jaa..."

Di saat kaki jenjang Yamamoto mulai melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah tarikan membawanya kembali pada posisi semula dan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibir miliknya.

"Hayato-chan?" Kedua mata beriris cokelat itu menatap tak percaya sosok di depannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Baka-Takeshi." ujar Gokudera tak memandang Yamamoto. Lagi-lagi seulas senyum nampak di wajah tampan sang _rain guardian_.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yamamoto menarik tubuh kekasihnya, mendekapnya erat, begitu erat hingga kehangatan tercipta di antara mereka. "Kau memulainya duluan. Itu curang, Hayato-chan."

"Aku hanya ingin saja, idiot."

"Ahahaha... _Like you so much_, Hayato-chan."

"Hm, aku juga sangat... menyayangimu."

**Aku ingin terus melihat senyumanmu karena aku sangat menyayangimu.**

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
